Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Connections between client devices and the router may be wired or wireless. Similarly, connections between the router and the Wide Area Network may be wired or wireless. Wireless connections to the WAN may be through a cellular network.
It is well known that the speed of data transmission between end user devices in a network and an internet service provider can vary depending on such things as the strength of wireless connections, router speeds, and other factors. This may be particularly true where cellular networks provide a link between the end user devices and an internet service provider because cellular coverage can vary widely with geographical location. Further, because end user devices that rely on cellular networks are often mobile, coverage gaps within a cellular network can cause a loss of internet connection as the user is traveling within the network.
The ability for internet service providers and cellular network providers to gather data on cellular data communication characteristics can allow service providers to determine what geographical areas of a network need to be upgraded in order to provide more complete coverage. It can also potentially alert them to data transmission problems and aid in locating the cause of such problems within what would generally be considered a good coverage area. Therefore, improvements in cellular data gathering techniques are very desirable in the art.